1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses, and more particularly to a pair of glasses having a protective module that is assembled and dismantled easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pair of glasses 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a rim 20 provided with two lenses 30 and formed with a plurality of screw bores 201, a protective frame 50 mounted on an inner side of the rim 20 and formed with a plurality of through holes 501, a plurality of screw members 60 each extended through a respective one of the through holes 501 of the protective frame 50 and each screwed into a respective one of the screw bores 201 of the rim 20, and two protective strips 40 each bonded on an inner side of the protective frame 50. However, it is necessary to bond the two protective strips 40 on the inner side of the protective frame 50 and to combine the rim 20 with the protective frame 50 by the screw members 60, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly, and thereby increasing costs of fabrication.